Incompleto
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer em um treino. YamaNaru. Fic curtinha com apenas dois capitulos, lemon no segundo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Incompleto.

Uzumaki Naruto um garoto loiro, de 16 anos e possuidor de olhos azuis céu muito belos estava no campo de treinos de Konoha com Yamato esperando Kakashi chegar para poderem iniciar seu treino, mas como sempre, o copy ninja estava atrasado. Yamato por sua vez era um homem forte, de aparentemente uns 26 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, ele era um ANBU, e dos mais fortes que alguém poderia encontrar, estava ali para ajudar Naruto em seu treino, já que ele era o único que tinha poder para controlar Kyuubi usando uma de suas técnicas, a Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu, que tem o poder de selar o Bijuu novamente em seu Jinchuuriki, neste caso em Naruto.

-Naruto, vamos começar logo com esse treinamento, quando Kakashi chegar eu falo com ele, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui parados esperando.

-Mas Capitão Yamato, o Kakashi-sensei pode não gostar muito, e...

Quando Naruto viu aquele olhar que ele tanto temia resolveu acatar o que o ANBU havia falado.

- Tajuu Kage bunshin no Jutsu.

Mil clones apareceram em torno do Naruto verdadeiro, e assim começou o treinamento, Naruto tinha que conseguir juntar o chakra da natureza com o chakra da matéria, para assim poder fazer uma nova técnica com o seu elemento recém descoberto, o Fuuton.

Após muitas horas de treino, quando já estava escuro e Naruto exausto, Yamato fala para eles pararem e retornar apenas no dia seguinte, o loiro muito agradecido com o ANBU desfaz seus clones e no mesmo instante se joga no chão, não agüentando ficar de pé.

-Yamato-senpai porque o Kakashi-sensei não apareceu hoje?

-Nem imagino Naruto, mas vamos esquecer isso e descansar, amanha vamos levantar mais cedo que hoje para compensar o tempo que ficamos esperando o Kakashi.

Naruto se encaminha até suas coisas e se deita ali mesmo, adormecendo no mesmo instante.

Yamato já não agüentava mais aquilo, estava a 3 horas vendo o loirinho dormir e não conseguindo adormecer, a única coisa que pensava era como aquele loiro era mais lindo ainda quando dormia, mais inocente ainda, e com esses pensamentos começou a ter certas imagens dele com Naruto, com o loiro totalmente submisso a ele, tentou afastar tais pensamentos, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar cada vez mais excitado, resolveu ir se banhar na cachoeira.

Enquanto isso Naruto se mexia freneticamente, virava de um lado pro outro, não que isso não fosse normal, o que não era normal era o sonho que Naruto estava tendo, ele sonhava com o Capitão Yamato o beijando, Naruto nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, mas tinha uma leve atração pelo ANBU, assim como tinha por vários outros shinobis.

Acabou por acordar mais quente do que deveria, suava frio, seu "amiguinho" estava desperto, se vendo naquela situação resolveu que o melhor a se fazer era tomar um banho na cachoeira, mas o que ele não havia reparado era que Yamato não estava dormindo ao seu lado, e que na verdade estava na cachoeira.

Quando o loiro se aproxima da cachoeira, bate um vento frio que faz ele se arrepiar todo, mas acabou por pensar "quanto mais fria melhor pra mim, assim esfrio a 'cabeça' mais rápido" (N/A: reparou no trocadilho?), começou a se despir sem nem ao menos reparar que o ANBU se encontrava não muito longe dele, e que esse estava o observando.

Observando não é a palavra certa, na verdade ele estava comendo o loirinho com os olhos, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, ele não acreditava no que estava vendo, ele não podia acreditar que Uzumaki Naruto estava entrando na cachoeira, completamente nu, e com a lua banhando-o, o menor ficava mais sexy ainda, ele não tava mais agüentando, tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ia ficar louco, aproveitando que o menor não tinha o visto ali, se aproximou sorrateiramente.

Naruto de repente sentiu uma vontade louca de mergulhar, mas quando o fez sentiu alguém o pegando pela cintura, tentou sair da pegada, mas então subitamente relaxou.

-Calma Naruto, sou só eu, Yamato, não vou te fazer nada de mau, a não ser que você queira é claro.

O loiro não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, só poderia ser um sonho, ele nu, sendo agarrado por Yamato, e ainda mais sozinho, nunca imaginou que fosse agradecer tanto ao Kakashi não ter ido ao treino naquele dia.

Yamato o virou lentamente, mas assim que se deparou com aquela boca não resistiu ao impulso, o beijou fervorosamente, não havia amor naquele beijo, havia desejo, havia tesão, havia pecado e havia culpa, culpa essa por saber que Naruto era inocente, ou pelo menos era isso que o ANBU achava, mas quando o loiro devolveu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, logo Yamato não sentia mais culpa, queria era possuir logo o Uzumaki, fazer dele seu, por pelo menos aquela noite.

Naruto se sentia cada vez mais quente com aquele beijo, cada vez com mais tesão, passava a mão pelo corpo do ANBU, sentia como era definido o tórax, como os braços eram fortes, como aquelas pernas eram definidas, e o melhor, sentia que somente com o contato corpo a corpo Yamato já estava mais que excitado, sentia o membro pulsar em contato com o seu, acabou que por fim soltando um gemido, baixo, mais cheio de luxuria.

Tiveram se acabar com o beijo, seus pulmões pedia por ar, ar esse que por eles seria negado, mas acabaram por separar os lábios, mas o loiro achou que aquela decisão foi a melhor, Yamato começou a morder sua orelha, dava lambidas, sussurrava que queria possuí-lo, que queria estar dentro dele, foi descendo as lambidas e mordidas lentamente, passou por seu pescoço não demorando mais que o necessário, quando chegou ao mamilo do loiro sentiu o mesmo estremecer, e gemer mais alto.

2


	2. Fim

Não agüentando mais puxou o loiro para fora da água e voltou com as caricias de onde tinha parado, desceu mais ainda os lábios, passou pelo selo dando lambidas e chupadas pelo umbigo do menor, fazendo esse gemer mais, Yamato queria provocar mais ainda o loirinho, lambia sua virilha, suas coxas, mas nunca seu membro, Naruto já não agüentava mais aquela tortura.

-Yamato-san, Onegai... Não me faça mais esperar... Isso é tortura...

Yamato não achava aquilo possível, mas ficou mais excitado ainda com o pedido, mas ele queria se divertir um pouco mais.

-Naru-chan, eu não sei o que você quer, tem que me falar.

-Você sabe sim o... Que eu quero... Aaahh...

-Então peça Naru-chan, implore que eu te atendo.

-Me chupa Yamato-san... Aaahh… Onegai, me chupa logo...

O ANBU prontamente atendeu ao pedido do loirinho, engoliu o membro inteiro de uma vez só, fazendo Naruto urrar de prazer. Os movimentos de vai e vem eram insanos, ele descia com tudo e quando voltava dava uma mordida de leve na glande, fazendo assim novamente o loiro urrar de prazer.

Quando sentiu que Naruto ia gozar, parou abruptamente e recebeu um gemido de protesto.

-Calma meu loirinho, tenho algo muito melhor para te dar.

-É mesmo Yamato-san, e o que é?(N/A: como se ele não soubesse)

Yamato naquela hora se sentiu cheio de tesão com o loiro falando daquele jeito como se fosse o shinobi mais inocente do mundo, e mesmo que ele fosse, iria tirar naquele exato momento a inocência dele, deitou Naruto no chão e se inclinou em cima dele para poder beijá-lo.

-Agora Naru-chan, você vai sentir a melhor coisa do mundo, e vai enlouquecer com isso.

Dito isso, Yamato começa lentamente a introduzir seu membro em Naruto para não machucá-lo, sente o interior se Naruto se contrair e um prazer enorme pelo seu corpo inteiro, mas sabia que se continuasse iria machucar o loiro.

-Calma Naru-chan, relaxa, eu não vou te machucar, só que é um pouco incomodo no começo, só isso.

Ouvindo o que o ANBU havia lhe falado, relaxa um pouco, apesar da dor ser incomoda, ele por incrível que pareça ainda era virgem, mas ele confia no Capitão.

-Isso Naru-chan, assim mesmo.

Volta a penetrá-lo lentamente, para não machucar Naruto mas também para poder aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, apesar de sua vontade verdadeira fosse enfiar tudo de uma vez, mas como não sabia se ia se repetir, preferiu Sr o mais demorado possível.

Quando finalmente enfiou tudo, ficou um tempo parado para Naruto se acostumasse com a invasão. O loiro porem logo começou a se mexer querendo que o ANBU voltasse logo a penetrá-lo.

-Onegai... Se meche... Me foda logo...

Yamato se assustou ao ouvir Naruto falar daquele jeito, mas porem atendeu seu pedido, retirou seu membro quase todo e quando voltou, enfiou de uma vez só com força.

-Isso... Aaahh... Assim mesmo, bem forte... Aaahh...

Yamato enlouqueceu com aquele gemido, e investiu mais rápido ainda e com mais força, até que por fim alcançou a próstata do loiro.

-Aaahh... Ai mesmo...

Enfiou novamente alcançando a próstata de Naruto.

-Aqui que você quer Naru-chan?

-Aaahh... Ai, ai sim... Onegai...

-Então é assim que você terá.

Continuou enfiando bruscamente naquele lugar, até que por fim depois de muito tempo nisso, chegaram ao ápice.

- Narutoooooooooooo.

-...

Yamato sem fôlego retira seu membro de Naruto e deita ao seu lado e acaba por adormecer ali mesmo.

Naruto olha pro Yamato ali do seu lado e pensa.

"Ainda não é o que eu procuro, ainda me sinto incompleto."

Não muito distante dali, se encontrava Kakashi, observando tudo que aqueles dois faziam e pensando.

"Um dia vou ser eu no lugar do Yamato, e esse dia não vai demorar."

2


End file.
